


tulips

by zephyrrwind



Series: vent fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, idk what to call the ending so i’ll tag multiple, im sorry, it’s only implied, tulips are my favorite flowers but i made this sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrwind/pseuds/zephyrrwind
Summary: the tulips were dying.tw for blood and injuries
Series: vent fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192022
Kudos: 57





	tulips

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t been the best recently so vent fic ig
> 
> tw for blood and injuries

he leans his head against the tree

blood drips down his head, the cut in his scalp aching.

he looks at the wound in his side, he gained it as he fled from the prison, who did it he will never know.

tears stream down his face.

he thinks, back to kinder times, times when his soul wasn't stained by death and war

when he was okay.

he remembers times of soft bickering between friends, the fur of his animals against his hands

his hands are now calloused and scarred.

he looks down, tears hitting his lap, he thinks of things he loves

his friends, his family, animals

flowers.

he looks to his left, tulips reside in the grass, flowing against the wind.

they were dying.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter if you want @zephyrtwt
> 
> <3 - zephyr/alistair/z
> 
> edit: please comment if you want to, it makes me so motivated


End file.
